deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Tool
Info Magic tools are tools for recreating effects of specific magic without chanting. Magic circuits are embedded on magic tools as a substitute for the chants. For simple circuits, you could make them without special facility, but you'd need exclusive workshop if you want to make magic tools with complex circuits. To compose the magic circuit, you need to use circuit liquid to draw specific patterns. Depending on the purpose, you could possibly need circuit liquids with different magic resistance power. Circuit Liquid The instruction about how to make circuit liquid, were written on the Trazayuya's notes, it has to mix melted copper with powdered Magic Core and stabilizerWN 6-10. In most textbooks they're only called Magic Liquid or Liquid'''WN 6-19. Blue Circuit Liquid In the bundle of papers that Neisen sold to Satou, was the hidden recipe about how to make the circuit liquid for '''holy swords. Even though the raw materials are different, the way of making it is the same as normal Liquid. It need special Circuit Liquid to make holy swords. It need raw materials like Dragon Powder, powdered jewels, gold nugget etc. The original part is just that, the rest is just like how you make a magic sword. That particular part is explained inside the books from TrazayuyaWN 6-19. The man who left this recipe is not from Saga Empire, but Shiga Kingdom. It seems that he was a former researcher of the royal institution who lost in dispute and was driven away to the border. This was also hidden with vertical writing in other papers. One of the papers details about the success of the creation of a holy sword with the help of a person called Elf Sage (Trazayuya). The blue Circuit Liquid--the research papers refer it as Blue--does not only possess holy attribute on its blue light, but also draws magic power from nature even if the user isn't putting magic power into it. Dwarves System The dwarves have a medicine call it Medicine of the Dwarves'''WN 7-3, which can be compound by alchemist and it's used to create magic weapons, the secret medicine is used when the mithril is being heated up in the furnace. One of the ingredient is magic core powder. The system is different than magic weapons made with '''magic liquid. With Satou's sword 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】, Ripple-like green patterns appears on the surface of the sword when it put magic power. That it's a characteristic of weapons made from mithril. When it put more magic power, it begins to leak out red light. The sword gets heavier as it accepts magic power, it's probably a characteristic of mithril. Magic Tool *Dohar's Battle axeWN 5 Intermission 2. **It's a cursed weapon, red aura on itWN 7-4 *BoardWN 6-5. **Self-propelling board *Circle on a wood plankWN 6-10. **When you put magic power into the circuit liquid, the magic power will flow on it *BurnerWN 6-10. **Can raise flame by pouring magic *Cloth made of Yuriha fiber 5 Intermission 2 (Mentioned), WN 6-15 (Explained). **It has a high defense against physical and magical attacks *Holy sword (Pseudo Holy Sword or Prototype), made from wood (Made by Satou)WN 6-19. **The Liquid temperature was let to be cooled down, the wood it's not burning **The color is black **It has a thin glue on the remaining half of the wooden sword, and then wrap it with strings **The sword was put on the magic bestowing stand, and slowly manipulate the Liquid on the wooden sword using the stand, drawing small intricate pattern **The magic flow is worse than Liza's spear, but it's quite good in itself **Made of Dragon Powder, powdered jewels and 15 gold coins. **It could exert the same power as the original if the opponent is weak and without substance, but it's still a wooden sword. It doesn't have the Circuit to increase sharpness attack power, so it's nothing but a wooden sword with holy attribute **It'll break in one hit if it clashes against even the weakest holy sword in Satou's storage, Gjallarhorn **It's probably not even as strong as Liza's spear and only about equal with Pochi's and Tama's short swords **It was paint the wooden holy sword's surface with golden paint. It was carve rose pattern on the hilt and applied powder from crushed sapphire to it. In addition, It was put a sapphire that looks like a flower petal on it. Thinly painted the blue liquid (Blue) below the sapphire and when it's put magic power into it, it shines blue **On the blade part it was draw arabesque pattern on top of the golden paint with the blue liquid **When put with magic power, the golden blade glows blue light, it's glittering. *Drier (Made by Satou)WN 6-19. **It draw pattern with the type of Liquid that generates heat on the overly thin copper plate by pressing copper coin and stretching **It make a propeller the size of a fist by shaving a block of wood. It put a hole on the center of the propeller and compose circuit that would make it rotate when poured with magic **The circuit is as simple, since it only consumes little magic power. **The total cost is roughly one silver coin **The propeller begins to move as it's put magic power, and the heat is generated, flowing together with the air *Collars (attached from Kubooku Kingdom)WN 6-21. **Arisa and Lulu **Collar on the neck harms physically *RakaWN 6-23. **Talking magic tool, that made a contract with Karina Muno bringing her the power to crush unreasonable power **Accessories, for the head (a tiara), hands and feet are it's forms. Elegant bracelets appear knitted with silver thread on both wrists **It can only reinforce the power that it master has **Raka by itself, have power to read mind and use simple magic arts, but it's need to use it master's magic power to do so *Magic sword which lets out blue light like a holy swordWN 6-23. **Hauto's sword. **Straight sword with blue sheathWN 6-24 **Named Gjallarhorn (it's a counterfeit)WN 6-26 **The type is not of holy sword, but magic swordWN 6-27 **The explanation is the same as the real oneWN 6-27 **It's as strong as a normal iron swordWN 6-27 **The appearance is just a normal straight swordWN 6-27 *Holy BoltWN 6-30. **A blue light dazzle for an instant. And then it immediately disappears to the horizon while drawing blue trace of light. **That was a forbidden technique of making magic tools ran wild by supplying it with excessive magic power in order to increase its attack power. **A disposable tool. **Satou cutted the bolt in half, then engraved the same pattern as holy sword on the remaining half of the bolt and pour the blue liquid. After he finished pouring the blue liquid, he putted it on the magic bestowing stand and complete the process, he putted glue on the bolt and attached a thin piece of metal on itWN 6-32. **The cost is about 20% of the wooden holy swordWN 6-32. *Magic tool to illuminate from belowWN 6 Intermission 2. *Magic tools for changing voicesWN 6 Intermission 2. *Float SeatWN 7-1. **It's a chair made with magic circuit that have properties of opposing magnets. **It has a low weight limit **It needs to be recharged with magic power every 30 minutes *Magic tool like thing in rotationWN 7-2. *Satou's Mithril sword: 【Fairy Sword Trazayuya】 (Made by Dohar and Satou)WN 7-4. **Has ornaments that also acts as an anti-slip on the sword. **The type of the completed sword is of double-edged bastard sword. **It's only about 70-80% as heavy as swords made from iron. **Accepts magic power easily just like Liza's spear. **Ripple-like green patterns appears on the surface of the sword when it put magic power. When It put more magic power, it begins to leak out red light like Liza's magic spear. **The sword gets heavier as it accepts magic power. **The market price shows --, but it should be worth several hundreds gold coins, or even more than a thousand. References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Items